With popularity of mobile photographing devices, there are various photographing technologies in related arts. Multi-image photographing and composition technology is a more complex photographing technology than a single-image photographing technology. The multi-image photographing and composition technology is applied to panoramic photographing, HDR composition, long exposure electron aperture and the like.